Chapter 705
Chapter 705 is titled "Maynard the Pursuer". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 25 - "A Lesson". Short Summary Franky begins to rethink if Luffy would have an easy time in the tournament and realizes he's in for a struggle. Thunderous Soldier of Rage then takes Franky to a private place so they can discuss Franky's "job". An unknown Marine starts to panic stating that they need reinforcements because the competitors power surpassed his expectations. The adviser of the Bartolomeo Pirates, The Missionary Gambia and Vice Admiral Maynard walks away from a bloody scene after deciding to inform Issho of the situation. Its time for the Block B battle royal and the announcer shouts that its time to let the athletes in. The blind man from the past few chapters and a young marine leave the Colosseum and discuss what the plan to do about the current situation. It is then that the blind man wears his admiral coat and is revealed to be the infamous Marine admiral Fujitora. Long Summary The chapter starts out with Franky in the stands, exclaiming his shock to see such a powerful competitor in Jesus Burgess, thinking that Luffy would win easily. He then gets up to leave and do his job, but the Thunderous Wrath Solider says that he wants to go to, much to the annoyance of Franky. In another part of the colosseum a marine scout is reporting to his boss, Capman, asking for reinforcements due to the number of powerful people at the colosseum. Capman says he'll ask Issho right away, but is confronted by the "missionary" Gambia of the Bartolomeo pirates, but he quickly takes care of him. Meanwhile, the blind man gets up to leave and his subordinate gives him his (admiral) coat. The blind man requested 3 battleships and a large number of medical officers and said that he'll go to Green Bit first. He is then revealed to be Admiral Fujitora, and asks his subordinate about the number of spectators, the population of the town, and of the country. When his subordinate asks why that is needed he replies that before counting the number of enemies they should count the number of people needing protection. At a northeastern cafe the members of the group responsible for exchanging Caesar are asking about Green Bit, but are told to avoid it saying that there are fighting fish which are very dangerous. He also says that no one who uses the bridge to Green Bit has ever come back, Usopp pleads with Law asking to change the drop off location, but Law refuses. Law is more worried about the lack of panic even though Doflamingo just resigned, but his worries are cut short by the arrival of CP-0, the world's strongest intelligence agency. Elsewhere Zoro is seen chasing the "fairy" that stole his sword to the top of a building and takes it back, only to go over the side and fall to the ground with the 'fairy' falling with him. Meanwhile Kin'emon gets lost and is surrounded by enemies who seem to have captured Kanjuro. Also staying true to his promise Sanji beats a mysterious sniper much to the pleasure of Violet. Back at the ship, the group protecting the Thousand Sunny are playing Shogun, when suddenly they hear a mysterious noise. Back at the colosseum Bartolomeo enters the arena, while one of the referees asks if he has seen Capman, who is shown to be defeated. Quick References Chapter Notes *Scotch wipes out the revolutionaries. *A contestant under the name Capman is revealed to be Vice Admiral Maynard. *The blind man that Luffy encountered in Chapter 701 is Admiral Fujitora. His real name is Issho. *Around the island of Green Bit live many fighting fish that are powerful enough to destroy iron. Since their arrival everyone who has used the iron bridge has never returned. *There is another Cipher Pol, CP-AIGIS0, "the world's strongest intelligence agency". *Zoro retrieves Shusui from the "fairy" and sees the thief's true identity. *Kin'emon gets lost and surrounded by a group of Doflamingo's agents. *Sanji beats a sniper who was aiming at him and Violet. *Someone other than Momonosuke, Nami, Chopper, and Brook is onboard the Sunny. *Bartolomeo appears as a shadowy figure and defeats Vice Admiral Maynard. Both he and Maynard were assigned to Block B. *Pandaman can be found in the 3rd panel on page 2. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 705 it:Capitolo 705 Category:One Piece Chapters